Little Princess
by AgressiveNegotiations
Summary: Obi-Wan will watch over the boy, but who will watch over the girl?
1. Meeting

**Sorry I haven't been writing lately, you know how school is... ugh...**

**But anyway, this is a story I've been thinking about for a while now. Please review!**

**And of course, I sadly do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

"_Hidden, safe, the children must be kept."_

"_We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence."_

"_Split up they should be."_

_A faint smile danced on Bail Organa's lips as he began to speak "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."_

"_And what of the boy?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning in as if expecting a whisper in reply._

"_To Tatooine, to his family, send him." Yoda confirmed._

"_I will take the child and watch over him." Obi-Wan agreed. A sudden feeling of grief ran through the room._

Ahsoka walked slowly on the smooth path leading up to the beautiful castle like home sitting on one on the many Alderaan hillsides. Her heart raced as she neared the house. She told herself that it was just the fear of getting caught, but she knew that wasn't true. But the truth hut too badly to admit; that she was about to face one of the only traces of Anakin Skywalker left in the galaxy.

She chuckled a bit as she remembered the conversation she had eavesdropped over that terrible day. Obi-Wan had promised to watch over the boy; he would be safe as long as the Jedi master kept an eye on him. But what about the girl? Oh sure, she has a _Senator_ to protect her against the _Sith_. Ahsoka knew she couldn't go through life knowing that her Master's daughter was in constant danger.

There she went again, calling him her Master. Ahsoka knew well that her Master was long gone, replaced by the hollow shell of a murder. A murder she had just barely escaped from. A murder, who took not one the lives of her friends, but of the man she loved. One of the few who had chosen to stand up to the orders, and fight for what was true, not just what the Emperor told him. Suddenly, an image of a red lightsaber piercing the blue and white armor filled her head. Feeling a twinge of pain, she crossed her arms and shook her head to erase the thought.

Focusing back on the task at hand, the 17 year old spied a guard gate near the edge of a perfectly cut lawn. She made her way across and lay flat on it, sneaking along so as not to be seen. She hoped the far end with ease, thankful for all the drills she did as a young Padawan.

"You'd think they'd have more guards." Ahsoka mumbled to herself, now walking past a few darkened windows. A cool breeze swept through the night air; Ahsoka pulled her dark chocolate robe closer to her orange skin. She reached a wall where the windows stoped, and instead there was two large pillars holding up a balcony. Ahsoka readied her herself and leaped up to the railing. Windowed double doors greeted her at the top, both covered by pink and white laced drapes. This had to be it. She curled her fingers over the door handle and slowly pushed, so as not to make a sound. The room inside was mainly dark, except for the glow of a small night light covered with illuminated stars. The only sound came from the corner of the room, where a large crib sat. Ahsoka took small silent steps over to it as the sound got louder. She looked over the beautifully wooden carved rails, to find a tiny ball of mass breathing in and out. It wiggled a bit, sighed, and moved a small fist away from its face. The delicate brows furrowed as if concerned.

She looked just like him.

Ahsoka stood there and watched the baby for what must have been hours. And she would have continued, if not for the sound of footsteps outside the door. Quickly leaping out the doors she came in and over the balcony, she landed on the ground just in time a woman; presumably the Senator's wife, to walk out on the deck and lock the door.

Ahsoka stood back and looked up at the doors. Such a precious life, such a dangerous universe.

"Don't worry Little Princess", she said aloud for only the wind to hear, "I'll protect you."


	2. The Shadow

**_Yes, yes, I know. Very very short. I'm sorry, but duty calls! I've been more busy than I've ever been before! But I've finally had a moment to rest and catch up on my writing! Hope you enjoy! Love reviews!_**

* * *

"But I'm not tired!"

"Please, Princess! You've been running around all day! You must be a least a _little_ tired!"

"But sleeping is boring!"

Leia struggled against her tightly tucked in covers looking for a spot to wiggle out. Her handmaiden sighed, and once again held the 4 year olds shoulders down.

"Leia! Just hold still! You need your rest. You've got things to do tomorrow. Remember, the ceremony? Your father will be so displeased if you fall asleep while he is being presented his award!"

At the mention of her father, Leia immediately stiffened. She nodded her head and let herself sink a bit into her pillow. Just the mere thought of her father being disappointed with her made the girl feel sick.

"Alright." She mumbled as she closed her eyes and awaited sleep to engulf her.

* * *

Ahsoka watched from the balcony, amused. The girl was sure argumentative.  
She had politician blood in her.

It had been years since Ahsoka first stood outside at night to watch over Leia. Each and every night around sunset, she'd retrieve her lightsaber from the wooden cabinet she kept in and travel down the stone path to the castle. She would then sit and wait until the girl awoke, when she would abandon the peaceful sounds of her breathing for the uncertainty of the universe.

Ahsoka sat down, reading herself for another night of guard duty. Her eyelashes felt heavy… and slowly began to fall over her turquoise eyes. Her exhales were keeping time with the rustling of the trees. Her chest moved in and out like the waves of the ocean. She felt complete with the Force.

"Sleeping on the job, eh?" a voice chuckled out of nowhere. "Not very commander-like"

Her heart pounded hard as she sat up immediately to face the shadow in front of her.


End file.
